


Without You

by Suzukipot



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Crying, Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Wangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kei and Kaneda rejoice in their new found love in the aftermath of Neo-Tokyo, Kai can't help but think of his own lover. His dead one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

This wasn’t the first time Kai had burst out crying by himself. This wasn’t the first time he had been clutching his picture of Yamagata and this certainly wasn’t the first time he’d spilled tears on that picture. But this was the first time he’d been caught by Kaneda. 

“Kai?”

Kai sniffed loudly and quickly tucked the picture back in his jacket, trying to wipe his eyes so Kaneda wouldn’t see that he’d been crying.

“Kaneda! H-Hey! I wasn’t expecting...weren’t you with Kei...?” His voice was shaky and hiccup-ey. It was obvious he’d been crying. 

Kaneda smirked. “Yeah. But she decided to detach herself from me for a second so I could check up on you.”

If Kai weren’t so upset, he’d be disgusted. He hated Kaneda’s talks of PDA. 

“You know, I’m glad that I did. You look pretty beat up.” He sat down next to Kai. “What’s buggin’ ya?”

“N-Nothing...,” he looked the other way. “I’m fine.”

“Oh yeah. You sure are fine. You look like you’ve been bawling your goddamn eyes out but I’m sure you’re fine.”

There was a small pause. Then, Kai found the tears welling up again. With a few shuddering breaths he started to bawl again, clutching onto Kaneda’s jacket and burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Oh Kaneda! I...I...I...”

Kaneda squirmed, trying to get Kai off of him. “Hey, hey, hey get off! What if someone sees us?!”

“Kaneda!” Kai looked up at Kaneda desperately. “It’s Yamagata! I miss Yamagata! I...”

The photo fell out of his jacket. Kaneda saw it and picked it up. 

“Woah, hey, Kai...,” Gently, he pushed Kai off of him. “I didn’t know that you were still messed up about that.” 

“O-Of course. Yamagata was my...my best friend...my...,” he trailed off, looking Kaneda in the eye. Kaneda offered him the picture and he took it, putting it back in his jacket pocket. 

“Look, I miss Yamagata too. I knew him for almost as long as Tetsuo...but...he’s gone.”

Kai’s shoulders heaved. “No...”

Kaneda gripped Kai’s shoulder’s and looked him in the eye. “He’s dead Kai, and he’s not coming back.”

Kai cried out and a fresh stream of tears came down his cheeks. “It’s not fair, Kaneda! Why...Why did Tetsuo have to kill him?” He threw himself against Kaneda again. “It’s not...fair...” 

So Kaneda let’s him cry for as long as Kai needs to. He let’s him cry until he hears Kei calling for him so Kai let’s him go because he’s taken up enough of Kaneda’s time. After all, he wouldn’t want to interrupt the happy couple. 

Eventually, Kai stood. Shaky and swaying but he still stood. The photo felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket but he ignored it. Kaneda was right, he had to move on. Kai looked up to the sky and whispered. 

“I still miss you...I don’t think I’ll ever not miss you...I wish...I wish I could have...saved you. Yamagata...I’m sorry.” 

And with that, Kai made his way back to his bike. There was no way to try to get rid of pain like riding it off.


End file.
